Life On The Other Side
by Mickie Johnson
Summary: Ponyboy was tired of all the girls asking him to the dance. So, to be nice, he lies and says he's gay. Not the best idea but it worked. So know he needed a date. Every one had an excuse. Which left Pony's Crush and Long time rival, Steve Randle. I don't own anyone in here. S.E. Hinton does.
1. Just Ask Him

Ponyboy Curtis was standing outside of the DX. He needed a "date" for the dance tonight. Date meaning that Ponyboy got tired of every girl asking him to the dance and told them he was gay. Maybe not his best idea but it was still an idea. He asked Two-Bit Matthews and Johnny Cade but, surprisingly, they had dates. Two-Bit asked some blond broad with fake tits and the one shy girl in Pony's class that Johnny likes asked him and Dally made him say yes. So, that brought him to either Dally, Sodapop, or Steve. Dally would say no and how awkward would it be to bring your brother to the dance? So that left Steve Randle. Mr.I'm to good for you.

Ponyboy has never been more scared in his life. What if Steve says no? What if he told the whole gang about this? What if they find him so desperate and make fun of him for the rest of his life?

Ponyboy wiped the sweaty hands in his jeans and walked into the DX. He looked around to find an empty store. Which doesn't surprise him because earlier that day Sodapop was complaining about his stomach. So Steve must be in the Garage. Ponyboy's explanations came true when he walked out to the garage and found Steve working under a car.

PONYBOY'S POV:

Why the hell am I hear? Maybe I should leave. God it's hot in here. Does Steve know I'm here? Maybe I should leave before he notic- "PONYBOY!" Shit... When did Steve get there? Why is he mad? Why isn't he wearing a shirt? God, he's hot.

3RD PERSON POV:

"Y-yeah?" Ponyboy asks with a dry throat. "What are you doing here?" Steve asks with the most meanest expression Ponyboy has ever seen. "Uh, I have to ask you something" Ponyboy says

STEVE'S POV:

I have been standing here, waving my hands in front of Ponyboy's face for the past few minutes and he has the balls to ask me a question? What the hell does he want? God, he's sexy. No, he isn't. You're Steve Randle. You don't like guys. Especially not your best friend's little brother. Whatever.


	2. He's Mine

"What!?" Steve snaps at Ponyboy. "I, uh, Do you, um, I was wondering-" Ponyboy starts but stops when a bunch of giggling girls come into the garage. Ponyboy couldn't tell if they were Socs or Greasers. "Soda's not here" Steve says almost sounding bored. Ponyboy almost bridged out in laughter when he seen the girls reactions. Ponyboy's expression changed when the girls got happy again.

"Well, we'll just have to settle with his brother," One of the girls said as all of the walked over to Ponyboy. Ponyboy didn't know what to do. Yeah they were attractive but not his type.

Ponyboy closed his eyes so tight it hurt. He expected the worst from them. Dally says girls are wild. A few moments went by and nothing happened. Playboy slowly opened his eyes and got a shocked image.

Steve was standing in front of him. And judging by the girls scared faces, he looked pissed. Ponyboy couldn't figure out why. Maybe Steve liked one of the girls. He started talking, well more like yelling but whatever, to the group of girls.

"Listen here!" Steve starts, "this boy right here is mine!" Pony couldn't believe what he was hearing and neither could the girls. Steve got behind Ponyboy and wrapped his arms around Pony's waist. Pony's stomach fluttered and he didn't know why.

"Go along with it" Steve whispers into Pony's ear. Pony fake giggles so that the girls think he said something sweet. To say the truth, they all looks jealous.

"Since when were you gay, Randle?" One of the prettier girls asked. Steve said the first the that came to his head. "Since I met Baby Curtis" Steve says sucking on Pony's neck. Some of the girls in the back must of found that cure cause they awed. They got a glare from the so called "leaders" of the group.

"I don't believe it" one of the leaders said making Ponyboy sigh loudly in annoyance. "Prove it" Another leader said. Steve and Ponyboy pause for a minute. "See," One says, "Phonies"

Steve quickly turns Pony around and so that they switched spots and pinned  
against the broken car. Steve kisses and sucks at Pony's neck, making sure the girls can see. Pony's stomach flutters again and he moans louder than necessary.

"Okay! We get it!" One of the girls yells making Steve unpin Pony's wrists. "Lets Go Girls" She says as the group of girls follow her out the door. Ponyboy notices one girl give him a thumbs up. Ponyboy smiles before she catches up with the rest of the group. That's when something hit Ponyboy. He was along with Steve Randle. That should terrify him not make him smile. This is going to be awkward.

PONYBOY'S POV

What just happened? Should I still ask him to the dance? God my neck is so warm. I wish he was still pinning me.

STEVE'S POV

Well That was different. I never noticed before but Pony has a really good build. A hot one. I wish more went on. Imagine thrusting into him, Steve. Imagine him screaming your name.

3RD PERSON POV.

Steve was brought back from his thought when Pony started to speak "So which girl did you find hot?" Pony asks sitting on the hood of the broken car that he was pinned against no longer than five minutes ago. "What?" Steve asks confused. Pony points to Steve's pants and smirks. Steve looks down to see he had a boner.

"The leader" Steve lies plainly. "Oh" Pony says. Steve swears Pony looked disappointed. "What did you have to ask me?" Steve asks changing the subject. "Oh, Um, DoYouWannaGoToTheDanceWithMe?" Pony asks not taking a breath. "Woah, Woah, Woah Slow down big boy" Steve says chuckling.

:Well, I told these girls I was gay to let them down easily and now I need a date to the dance. I've tried Two-Bit and Johnny but they already had dates. I know Dally won't. And it would be weird with Sodapop and Darry. So..." Ponyboy says talking a little to fast. "Oh, I see" Steve says awkwardly. "Yeah..." Ponyboy says trailing off with his voice. "Sure, Why the hell not" Steve says shrugging. "Really?" Ponyboy asks looking up. "Yeah why not?" Steve says as Ponyboy jumps off the car and hugs Steve.

"I don't have to kiss you do I?" Steve asks as Pony lets go. "Only if you want" Pony says as he bops Steve on the nose and hops out of the store.


	3. Their thoughts

Steve's POV

Only if I want to? Of course I want to kiss him. He's a greek god. Stop it Randle. Not only is he hour best friends brother but you're supposed to hate him. Why'd you say yes then? Because he's hot. Just shut up and serve the customer. She's hot. Pony's hot too. Get your mind of Ponyboy dammit.

Ponyboy's POV

He said yes! Steve Randle said yes! Relax Pony it's a cover up date. That's all it is. Why am I so happy? Why? Because the greatest man ever is taking me to the dance. Should I tell Darry or Sodapop? Maybe Steve doesn't want them to know. Maybe I should let him tell them. Yeah I should


	4. The Curtis House

Later That Day  
3rd Person POV  
"Hey Steve," Sodapop Curtis says from the couch as Steve walks in. "Hey Soda," Steve says throwing himself next to Sodapop. "What's wrong?" Sodapop asks sitting up a little more. "Nothing," Steve says smiling as he props his feet on the old table. Sodapop know his best friend, he know when something was wrong. Sodapop opened his mouth to claim Steve was lying but Ponyboy and Johnny came in.

Steve's POV  
God, Soda needs to stop asking questions. I know he cares and stuff but I'm not gonna tell him, "oh, nothing's wrong. Other then the fact that your brother asked me to the dance." Yeah I'm sure that would go well. Thank God someone came in. Did it really have to be Ponyboy? It could have been like Dally or Two-Bit. I would of even been good with Darry. Okay maybe not that far but whatever.

Ponyboy's POV  
Oh shoot! Steve's here. Did he tell Sodapop? Probably not, he probably wouldn't still be here if he did.


End file.
